Delightful Secret
by snappy8000
Summary: The delightful children have a secret. Nigel gets in trouble after he tries being friendly with them. What's behind all this, or... who's behind all this? [DROPPED]
1. The encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: KND, so don't start bugging me... I'm just a fan.

Delightful Secret

Summer was the best time of the year for kids. When they thought about summer they associated it with fun and no school. The KND were especially happy because they had free time. Numbers two through five went to the beach. Numbah one stayed in the tree house. That evening was especially quiet, and Nigel couldn't help but to fall asleep. When he woke up, he saw that he had slept for three hours. He yawned and stretched and decided it was time to go to make himself dinner.

The rest of the KND were having a lot of fun. Numbah three had made a sand castle, numbah two and numbah four played in the sea all day, and numbah five had spent all day resting. Even at night they enjoyed the evening.

"I hope I could stay here forever," said numbah three looking at the sea.

"Well," four said, "I prefer beating up those cruddy delightful children."

"Numbah five likes the beach too, but work is also important and sometimes even fun," she said.

The sun was setting by the time the KND were returning to the hotel.

"I still wish we could stay here a little longer," three said.

Numbah one was watching TV when it suddenly began to rain. After a while, lights suddenly went out.

"Oh, great!" numbah one said. "I'll go get a flashlight..."

Numbah one was rummaging through the kitchen when he suddenly heard a strange noise. It sounded like footsteps, many footsteps.

"Who's there?" Nigel asked in an irritated voice.

Nigel heard five voices in unison say, "Oh, I guess you weren't expecting us were you, Nigel?"

"What are you doing in my house?" Nigel said nervously.

So... what do you think about it up to now? Should I continue? Please review.


	2. Trouble at the treehouse

Disclaimer: I don't own the KND... I just like the cartoon.

Chapter 2

"Well Nigel, what do you think we are doing in your house?" the Delightful Children said.

Nigel was silent for a moment. He couldn't imagine any possible answer to their question. He was about to answer the most logical answer he could think of, when he heard a loud crash coming from the tree house.

"That must be the rest of the team," Nigel said smirking. "What do you think about that, delightful children?"

The delightful children stayed silent.

"Well...?" Nigel asked impatiently. He approached the silent children. Getting closer, closer, closer. He was nose to nose with the sbk when he saw that they weren't the delightful children, but a hologram.

"I'll get you for this delightful children from down the lane!" Nigel shouted. Suddenly, he realized that if that was only a hologram, the real delightful children would be in the tree house. Nigel ran as fast as he could upstairs. When he arrived, it was too late.

Numbah three was sitting next to a gorgeous sand castle built by herself. Suddenly, a huge wave crashed against the castle and it crumbled to the ground. Tears sprang from numbah three's eyes as she wailed and ran in circles around the few remains of her sand castle. Numbah four was buried in the sand, but another giant wave crashed on the beach and soaked numbah four.

"Oh, crud!" numbah four said angrily. "High tide again, and it's not even seven o' clock yet!"

"Numbah five says don't worry. We will just have to go to the pool. Enjoy your last day. I am going to, but if you aren't, don't ruin mine," numbah five said in a cool tranquil voice.

"I wish it was as easy as that," numbah one must be having loads of fun back there, he has the whole house to himself!" numbah four said.

"Well, who knows?" numbah five said mysteriously.

What they didn't know was that numbah one wasn't having the best time of his life. Actually, he was having a very bad day. The delightful children had taken away the Code Module, which had been sent by numbah 362 for an inspection. The delightful children had made a big mess. They had broken almost all of the weapons and the computer. They had taken all the machines, leaving only a small one they considered insignificant. This gave numbah one an idea, he knew he couldn't break into the delightful children mansion with it, but there was something that he could do.

Sorry I took so long to update! I didn't have time, and this one is not very long either, but I'll try to update as soon as I can! Please review and tell me if I should continue or not.


	3. To every question there's an answer

Disclaimer: I do not own KND so don't bug me.

Nigel looked at the tree house. He was hovering high above it and it looked small and defenseless. He knew it would be impossible to break into the delightful mansion, but his mind had come with another idea. Numbah one took out a map and looked for the beach.

"Ok, then..." he muttered to himself, "off to the beach."

When Nigel arrived, he searched every nook and cranny for his friends, but he didn't find them. Numbah one was desperate, what could he do? He was alone in the middle of the beach, sandy, wet, and helpless. He climbed on his dinky machine and headed back to the tree house.

'If numbah T was still here...' he thought. Sigh

When he arrived at the tree house, everything was sparkling clean. All the machines were back in their place and the computer was fixed. The floor was slippery and sparkling.

"Guys, are you there? Numbah two? Numbah three? Numbah four? Numbah five? Anyone there? ... L... Lizzie?" whew 'I wonder who...'

"Delightful children from down the lane! I know you have something to do with this," Nigel said.

"Very clever Nigel," The delightful children said. "We're disappointed you took so long to figure it out."

"What do you have in mind? Why did you do this?" Numbah one asked. He had so many questions ad he wanted so many answers.

"Oh, how careless we are, where are our manners? Here Nigel, here's the code modul," they said handing the code modul to him. Nigel received it doubtfully.

"What are you planning?" he asked.

"Well, as a matter of fact we need something Nigel," The Delightful Children said sadly.

"We need somewhere to stay. You see, Father kicked us out of he house and we need somewhere to spend the night. Would you be kind enough to take us?"

Nigel was doubtful for a moment. His face was stern and thoughtful, but then it turned into a light forced smile.

"I... guess you can stay for a day, but only for a day!" Nigel said.

"Um... thank you. We shall behave well," the children smiled sweetly. "Where are we staying?"

"I guess the girls can have numbah three's and numbah five's room. The boys can stay in numbah two's and four's room. Behave yourselves and remember I'll be watching you," Nigel said before he went to sleep.

'Ok, then, let's get to work.' The Delightful children thought.

Snappy speaks: I can't think of anything else for the moment, so I guess I'll cut it short. I can't possibly imagine how the DC can think the same thing at the same time, but that's "One of the mysteries that make life rich, and psychiatrists richer." (From "Frasier.")


	4. The delightfuls log in

We have to clear some things.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/Action/

Change of scene

Well, that's it. :)

Disclaimer: I hate to have to do this every chapter! … I do not own the kids next door, but if I did, I wouldn't have to put stupid disclaimers.

Chapter 4 

Nigel was looking at the ceiling lying on his bed.

"Sigh" 'I wonder what the delightful children did to get kicked out of the house.'

Nigel's thoughts were interrupted by footsteps, barely audible footsteps. He hopped out of bed and peeked out the door. He saw the delightful children sitting down on the main control room. Silently, he started walking towards them.

"What are you doing?" he asked glaring at them.

The delightful children calmly turned around and stared at Nigel.

"I said, what are you doing here?" he repeated sternly.

The delightful children blinked. They stood up and silently said, "nothing."

Nigel raised an eyebrow. "Do you really expect me to believe you didn't do anything and that you were just sitting here staring at the wall?" he said angrily.

The delightful children looked thoughtful for a minute. Then they said, "well… no, but we thought we should try."

Nigel sighed and sat down. He bit his lower lip and said slowly, "Why… why were you kicked out of the house?"

The delightful children from down the lane usually had a soft, emotionless expression on their faces, but now, they looked scared and helpless. They stood up and ran away.

Nigel Uno remained there, silent. What could be so terrible? He yawned and looked at his watch. It was quarter past midnight. He yawned again and walked to his room. He locked the door and slowly drifted to sleep.

Nigel was awoken by the smell of bacon and spices. He stood up and walked to the kitchen. To his surprise, the delightful children were sitting on the table looking at their butler.

"What is he doing here?" he asked sleepily.

The delightful children smiled sweetly.

"We hoped you wouldn't mind, Nigel," they said still smiling. "Jenkins came here to help us."

Nigel raised an eyebrow, distrustful.

"Does Father know about this?" he asked with his arms crossed.

"Of course not, Nigel! Don't be silly!" they said sort of laughing. "Sit down and have your eggs!"

Nigel looked at the table. Instead of being messy and dirty as it usually was, it was fancier that ever. A big plate full of scrambled eggs with spices and many slices of bacon was waiting for him. Nigel was so hungry, he dug right in.


	5. Trouble ahead

Disclaimer: Well... again... I do not own kids next door.

Chapter 5

The delightful children had been in the tree house for a week now. They helped with the chores and kept the place clean. The rest of the group hadn't returned from vacation yet. Nigel was worried because he knew what impression the others would get if they saw their worst enemies in their headquarters, considering the "Lenny incident". He sighed and sat down, thinking. The delightful children weren't inside. They had been out all day shopping.

'I never thought the delightful children did things all by themselves… they're acting so weird' He stood up and started pacing up and down the room. He stopped suddenly, pondering about things. 'Maybe… this is a trick. It wouldn't be hard to imagine Father telling his kids to act "normal" and try to get into the tree house… but the question remaining was why had he done it?

Numbers two through five were now camping ion a forest. Their parents had decided to spend some more time on vacation.

"I hope numbah one is doing ok," numbah two said.

"Yeah, he's all alone in the tree house, but… he hasn't said anything, so I think he's ok," numbah five said trying to start a fire.

"You know… it's weird," numbah two said.

"What's weird?" numbah five glanced at him.

"No one has attacked the tree house recently."

"Hm… you know, you're right, do you think we should go check it out?"

They remained silent for a minute.

"Nah," they said at the same time.

Nigel heard footsteps. 'I suppose the Delightful Children are back' Nigel thought stepping out of his room.

"Hello, Nigel," he heard five familiar voices behind him.

He merely waved, still deep in thoughts. Suddenly the phone rang. Nigel ran to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, numbah one!" numbah five's voice sounded through the telephone.

"Uh… hello numbah five," he said nervously. "What's up?"

"Well, numbah one, we're going back, the adults here are going crazy. Numbah five's tired of this!" she said in her usual cool voice.

"I… I see. Well, see you later," he sighed as he hung up.

"What's the matter, Nigel?" the delightful children said.

"Nothing that might concern you," he muttered.

They shrugged and started walking to the kitchen.

'What am I going to say to the rest of the team…?'

Well, sorry I always take so long to update, I'll try to write faster!

Solarice04, thanks for the review! Next chapter, I hope, I will get to the main thing.

Cuiasodo, I like it when people tell me about my mistakes, I think they are very short, too. Why did they steal the Code Module? You'll find out soon. Anyway, thanks for the review, and as I said, I hope to update soon.

Ftiger, thank you for all your review! I'll really try to update quicker.

To all the other people who have reviewed, thanks, really!

Bye for now!

Snappy :)


	6. Author Note

A little author note:

I know you're going to hate me for this, if there's still someone reading it, that is . , but I'm going to drop Delightful Secret. It just didn't turn out as I wanted it to be. Sorry, but I'll be saying bye bye to it. Thank you for all the people who reviewed, I love you all! On brighter news, I'm working on other stories right now. (Not from KND, but yeah...) School has been horrible ., but I'll really try updating soon. Pinky promise!

-Snappy


End file.
